You know nothing
by smaragdbird
Summary: Wanda accidentally turns John into his five-year old self (John/Bobby)


Bobby knew that Wanda didn't mean to do this but like all mutant teenagers she had control issues with her powers.

What Bobby didn't know is why everyone was of the opinion that he should watch the hyper-active 5-years-old self of John. No, wait he did know: it was because John was his boyfriend and Bobby usually knew how to handle him. Which was a nice theory but usually John was 17 and deeply in love with Bobby and not five and had no idea who Bobby was.

The only thing John's 17-year-old and his selves had in common was that devilish grin and a penchant to play with fire.

Oh, and 5-year-old John had a crush on Logan, which Bobby was never ever going to let him live down.

'He has cool claws! And he can come back from the dead! And have you seen his motorcycle? It's ssooooo cool!' Maybe they should have Rogue make babysit John because admiring Logan was her expertise, not his.

'And he can totally kick Peter's ass.'

'I thought you liked Peter.'

'He looks scary in that spider costume. Spider's are yucky.' John pulled at disgusted face that looked adorable that made Bobby rethink his position of having kids. Maybe he could convince John that they had to raise a clone of him because he was so cute as a kid.

'But I like Johnny.' Bobby had to bite his cheeks hard when he heard that. John usually was madly jealous of Johnny because he could create fire and fly on top of it:

'He said I could set him on fire and I did!' John squealed: 'Johnny's my best friend ever!'

Suddenly there was a lot noise, followed by a long string of curses in French which meant that either Remy had accidentally charged something again or Logan had upset him. Remy came out of kitchen, covered from head to toe in red berry compote and vanilla sauce.

'The bowl and I had a difference of opinions.' Remy said with as much dignity as one could have in his state.

'Who won?'

'The bowl.' Bobby cracked up. When he saw Remy's menacing glare he held up his hands:

'Hey, no attacking little children and their- John?' He asked because John was nowhere in sight.

'Remind me to never let you watch my kids.' Remy muttered and made his way to the stairs.

Bobby found John after a few minutes, squashed in an impossible tight space under a side table. He had his knees raised to his chin and his hands lay firmly over his mouth to stifle any noise.

'Hey, John.' Bobby said gently and held out a hand.

'Is he gone?' John asked in a small voice.

'Who? Remy?'

'My dad.'

'Your dad isn't here John. I've told you that, remember?'

'I thought he found me.' John sniffled: 'He always finds me. And when he's that loud he's always angry with me.'

Bobby gently pulled John out of his hideout and into his arms. The small, trembling body against his chest made him feel very, very protective of John.

/

The next morning Bobby woke up with the adult version of John in the other bed. Bobby crawled out on his own and woke John with kisses.

'Mhh...ow, remind that I never bother Wanda again. I think my head is killing me.'

'Do you remember yesterday?'

'No, do I want to remember it?'

'Probably not but as the rest of remembers you're going to suffer.' Bobby grinned evilly: 'I think Peter even made some photos.' John groaned.

'Shoot me. Now!'

'Sorry, Johnny.' Bobby laughed: 'But you were so cute.'

'Scratch that. Shoot you. Right in the face.' John growled. Bobby reached out and smoothed the lines on John's face until it was completely relaxed:

'I love you John.' He pressed a kiss on the place where John's heart was: 'But if you ever gush that much about Logan again you're sleeping on the couch.'

John pulled the covers over his head and groaned. Bobby laughed, happy that he had John back.

/

There were some things, however, that Bobby noticed now that he hadn't noticed before; little things how John flinched away from sudden, loud noises. How he provoked people into starting fights with him. How he hesitated when it came to Xavier or Storm who never raised their voices because he didn't know how to react to them.

Bobby had been determined not to ask. That was one of the unwritten rules here in the mansion, you didn't ask about each other's past lives, the other one had to offer said information. In general there were two kinds of kids in the mansion: those like Bobby and Kitty who weren't out to their families and usually talked about them and those like John and Rogue who didn't talk.

His determination lasted until one quiet afternoon where John was reading on his bed and Bobby finished his math homework. For no good reason Bobby put his pen down, turned around and asked:

"Did you father hit you?"

John looked up from his book and answered, calmly and serious, "No. Why do you ask?"

"When you were a kid...I mean when Wanda turned you into your five-year-old self Remy accidentally exploded a bowl. One moment you where gushing about Logan and in the next you hid under a table, afraid that your father had found you." Bobby explained. He watched John like a hawk because if he had learned anything then it was that John was the master of subtlety. Even blinking could mean that he missed some emotion flickering over John's face.

"My father and I share a hot temper. My whole family does in fact, we yell at each other all the time. And I wasn't exactly a poster child at five or after that. My father usually had a very good reason to shout at me, but he never touched me. And once I got older I shouted right back."

"You know you can tell me everything." Bobby said encouragingly. John laughed amused.

"This is the truth. I don't have a tragic and sordid past, Bobby, just a fiery temper running in my family."

"Okay."

"Okay?" John asked, taken aback: "You're not going to ask any more questions?"

"Are you going to answer them?"

John shrugged in a way that said 'maybe, maybe not?'

"Why are you here?" Because everything always boiled down to this question.

John took his shark lighter and held it up for Bobby to see:

"Because the one who gave me this is dead. And I burnt down those who killed him. Magneto intervened on my behalf. He brought me here. It was one of the last things he did before leaving the mansion."

"And your parents?"

"They were understandably freaked out about their son killing three people in an emergency room. I don't blame them for breaking off contact with me. My control wasn't the best at thirteen. Although Magneto did his best to teach me before he left."

"Is that why you admire him so much?"

"Part of it, yes." John rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck: "The other is that any man who has a son like Pietro is worthy of admiration, but of course Wanda would probably turn me into a cat if I ever made a move on her brother."

Bobby huffed at John's grin:

"So, you're with me because you can't have Pietro? And don't think I didn't notice you're changing the subject." John laughed again, got up from the bed and came over to Bobby.

"I'm only feeding your curiosity. And giving you a list of names you can be rationally jealous about should distract you from teasing me about Logan ever again."

"You _like_ Logan." Bobby told him gleefully but he let himself be dragged into a kiss by John. It was, after all, the only effective way to shut him up.


End file.
